warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Porky Pig's Feat
Porky Pig's Feat is a Looney Tunes short film, produced in black-and-white and released to theaters on July 17, 1943 by Warner Bros. Pictures. It was produced by Leon Schlesinger and directed by Frank Tashlin, with musical supervision by Carl W. Stalling. Summary Daffy and Porky try to escape the Broken Arms Hotel without paying their bill (on which they are charged for every luxury, including air). They engage in several confrontations versus the hotel's stuffy manager after Daffy gambles away the pair's money in an ill-fated game of craps. Plot Gallery Availability * VHS - Daffy Duck: Tales from the Duckside (computer colorized) * Laserdisc - Ham on Wry: The Porky Pig Laser Collection (computer colorized) * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3, Disc Three * DVD, Blu-ray - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 3, Disc Two Trivia * This cartoon shows what would become an out-of-character moment for Daffy, as in this cartoon he states, 'Bugs Bunny, my hero!' Later in the cartoon series, Daffy would become a rival of Bugs. The "Leon Schlesinger cartoon" Daffy describes here, in which Bugs grabs a hunter's gun and shoots the hunter down, does not conform to any known Bugs Bunny cartoon. * This cartoon is also notable as the first appearance of Raymond Scott's song "Powerhouse". It is the iconic Assembly Line musical theme used in many cartoon shows and commercials. * This cartoon is notable for a short cameo appearance by Bugs Bunny, the series' only black and white performance for the character. * The cartoon was colorized in 1967 and 1990. The 1990 Colorization replaces the 1939-46 ending with the 1937-39 Porky drum ending for unknown reasons. *When Daffy and Porky are imprisoned, Porky writes "Porky and Petunia ��". External link * Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Porky Pig shorts Category:Porky Pig Category:Daffy Duck Category:Daffy Duck shorts Category:Porky and Daffy shorts Category:Daffy and Porky shorts Category:Directed by Frank Tashlin Category:Black and White shorts Category:Black and White films Category:Black and White Category:Black-and-white films Category:Black-and-white shorts Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:Black-and-white Category:Written by Melvin Millar Category:Story by Melvin Millar Category:Animation by Phil Monroe Category:Animated by Phil Monroe Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling Category:Produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:1943 films Category:1943 shorts Category:1943 Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s films Category:1940s Category:Leon Schlesinger Studios Category:Leon Schlesinger Productions Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Animated shorts Category:Shorts Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. shorts Category:Bugs Bunny Category:Bugs Bunny shorts Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Cartoons animated by Phil Monroe Category:Cartoons written by Melvin Millar Category:Cartoons directed by Frank Tashlin Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl Stalling Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Animation by Arthur Davis Category:Animated by Arthur Davis Category:Cartoons animated by Arthur Davis Category:Layouts by David Hilberman Category:Cartoon layouts by David Hilberman Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger